


Synopsis: Double Eagle

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Double Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Double Eagle

**DOUBLE EAGLE**

Finally...the writers give MacLeod a respite from his solemn - sometimes-grim - existence. At this point, Tessa's gone, Anne's gone, he's battled a host of malicious K'immies, lost a bunch of good friends. He has distanced himself from Joe Dawson. Not a joy-filled life he leads. 

He deserves a little fun - even if it _is_ flavored with aggravation - or, at least the viewers do. 

Mac calls on all of his 400 year-old diplomatic skills to keep two Immortal friends from beheading each other over a silly misunderstanding. One of these friends (she's a bit more than that) is the irrepressible Amanda. She knows where all Mac's buttons are located and delights in pushing them, one by maddening one. The other is a fun-loving gambler who has lost his lucky piece...well, not exactly _lost_ it. The flashbacks give us a glimpse of Duncan MacLeod in carefree, happier times. 

_New Characters:_

**KIT O'BRADY** \- an Immortal gambling buddy of MacLeod's. He used to own a gambling saloon, but Amanda waltzed in and changed that. 

**RAY** \- not a good man to owe money to, and Kit owes him a LOT. 

**THE COUNT** \- a high stakes poker player in Kit's Double Eagle Saloon. Interesting note: This character is played by Mario Azzopardi, who directed this episode as well as others - Rite of Passage, Mortal Sins, Finalé, Part One. 

* * *

A Noodle Factory in Macao, Present Day 

Four at the table,   
The game is Mah Jongg   
Three locals are silent,   
Kit jabbers along.   
'You'd rather I shut up -   
And play - that I'll do.'   
He picks up a tile,   
'I have Dragon Wu!' 

The three Chinese men -   
Have lost all their money.   
Such serious gamblers,   
Do not think it funny.   
Kit chatters effusively -   
Thanking his hosts,   
Scoops up all his winnings,   
Celebrating with boasts. 

Most gamblers owe money -   
And Kit's no exception.   
Ray followed his trail,   
And he's here for collection.   
Ray brought reinforcements,   
Kit cringes from force,   
'You'll get back your money -   
When I buy my horse!' 

Ray pulls a gun,   
Looking Kit in the eye.   
'You have two choices -   
To die...or to die.'   
Neither option appeals -   
So Kit now makes haste -   
To the chute, where they dump -   
All the rubbish and waste. 

Headfirst, he goes,   
But, before diving in,   
He takes a few slugs,   
Now he's dead in the bin.   
A worker retrieves -   
His satchel of cash -   
Then covers his body -   
With litter and trash. 

The man points outside -   
To misdirect Ray.   
Then seizes Kit's loot,   
It is his lucky day!   
But Kit bounces up,   
Leave his money? He won't!   
'Sometimes they stay dead,   
Sometimes they don't.' 

MacLeod's New House 

'A-CHOO!' Mac looks up,   
Seeing Kit, they both smile.   
For these two it's been -   
A very long while.   
Kit is allergic -   
Not to dogs, cats or cheese.   
But the Buzz from an Immie -   
Always makes poor Kit sneeze. 

Mac's placing ducts,   
They are nearly installed.   
Kit: 'Why not hire people?   
'Workers', they're called.'   
'Really,' jests Mac,   
'You should give that a try.'   
'See these hands, MacLeod?   
Not one callous, have I.' 

Flashback, San Francisco, 1888   
The Double Eagle Saloon 

Mac uncovers a cardsharp,   
The man pulls a gun,   
Kit, as the owner -   
Feels an obligation.   
He brings down his cane -   
Gives the cheater a trouncing,   
Throws him down stairs,   
He exits, still bouncing. 

Mac feels that O'Brady -   
Has overreacted.   
While talking with Kit -   
They both are impacted...   
'A-CHOO!' There's the Buzz,   
Both men turn and smile -   
Kit stares at the vision,   
'Now THAT, is called style!' 

'That is Amanda.'   
Mac's quickly alert.   
Wherever she goes,   
Someone's apt to get hurt.   
Her dress - red and black,   
Bare décolletage,   
No man in the room -   
Can his lust, camouflage. 

She homes in on Duncan,   
'Bonsoir, MacLeod.'   
Mac's eyes ask, 'What gives?'   
But says nothing aloud.   
Poor Kit, he is smitten -   
By Amanda's fake French.   
So sweet and naïve,   
This is no common wench. 

She admires the saloon,   
'The name, it's a 'cwest'?'   
'Crest? No a coin,   
Once all I possessed.   
I mounted it there -   
On the wall, can you see?   
The name, Double Eagle -   
Has been lucky for me.' 

The Count has arrived,   
Their game can begin,   
Amanda asks shyly,   
'Might I join in?'   
Over Mac's protests -   
Kit orders her seating   
Mac hisses a warning,   
'Remember, no cheating.' 

MacLeod's New House, Present Day 

They decide to have dinner,   
But cannot agree,   
So, they toss a coin,   
What cuisine will it be?   
Mac wins, it's Italian.   
Kit sighs, volunteers -   
'My string of bad luck's -   
Gone a hundred seven years.' 

'Maybe it's time -   
You gave up on gambling?'   
'This time is different,   
MacLeod, I'm not rambling.   
This race horse is perfect,   
We'll talk over chow mein.'   
'Pasta.' calls Mac,   
Kit's foiled him again. 

The Loft 

Mac exits the lift,   
To a Buzz of great power,   
Who is it? AMANDA!   
Coming out of his shower.   
'You planning on staying?'   
His eyes start to roam,   
Her towel drops off,   
He smiles, 'Welcome home.' 

Later 

Amanda is stirring -   
A pot she calls 'dinner,'   
Mac crinkles his nose,   
This meal is no winner.   
'This beef Stroganoff -   
Tasted better, by far,'   
Says Amanda, 'when last -   
I ate with the Czar.' 

She's quick to observe -   
That he's dressed to go out.   
As she fondles his chest,   
She commences to pout.   
'This stuff is no good,   
Something different, instead?   
I thought you would like -   
To have dinner in bed.' 

A car honks outside,   
His dinner with Kit!   
Mac can't tell Amanda,   
He'll squirm out of it.   
'I'll be right back.'   
To the dojo, he'll go.   
First there's Kit's Buzz,   
Then 'A-CHOO', and a blow. 

Kit looks around,   
'You live here?' he muses   
'Upstairs, actually,'   
Mac gropes for excuses.   
'You can't come up now,   
The place is a mess.'   
Kit wonders what's up,   
When he sees Mac's distress. 

'Can't make it tonight,   
But tomorrow, I'm free.'   
Kit shows his annoyance,   
'It's important to me.   
Aha! There's a lady...   
Please, MacLeod, introduce her.'   
'I can't...she's quite shy,   
You'll have to excuse her.' 

'The last time we met -   
You were still with that witch!   
Amanda! That thief!   
That contemptible bitch!'   
He lifts a wood sword,   
Grimaces toward the sky,   
I think of Amanda,   
Every day that goes by.' 

Flashback, San Francisco, 1888   
The Double Eagle Saloon 

This poker game's worth -   
A prodigious amount   
Amanda, MacLeod,   
Kit and the Count -   
Sit at the table,   
The chips - a huge pile.   
Someone will be -   
Very rich, in a while. 

Mac and the Count,   
Have abandoned the field,   
Kit battles Amanda,   
And neither will yield.   
A reckless Amanda -   
Demonstrates her bold style -   
When her valuable earrings -   
Are placed on the pile. 

The Count, so gallant -   
Sees Amanda distressed,   
'You throw in that dress,   
I'll stake you the rest.'   
'This dress won't come off -   
....for less than a million.'   
The Count almost chokes,   
His face turns vermilion. 

She reaches around -   
Her throat to unclasp -   
Her glittering necklace,   
The patrons all gasp.   
The diamonds and emeralds -   
Lie sparkling there.   
Kit's at a loss.   
_His_ cupboard is bare. 

All he has left -   
Is the saloon itself,   
With his lucky gold coin,   
Mounted over the shelf.   
He writes out a deed,   
To Duncan's dismay,   
But he has a full house,   
It is his lucky day. 

Amanda seems crushed -   
As forward she leans,   
'All I have is two pair -   
But both are of queens!'   
Mac knew this would happen,   
She cannot wait to boast,   
She drops the French accent,   
'I'm Amanda, your host.' 

The Dojo, Present Day 

'Yes, I think of Amanda...   
... _DEAD!_ ' Underscored -   
By twirling around -   
And smashing the sword.   
Kit says, 'I am sorry,   
That I broke your stick.'   
Mac stares at the damage,   
He begins to feel sick. 

The Loft, Breakfast, Next Morning 

Duncan must use -   
Every wile, every art -   
To keep these two foes,   
(Both his friends) far apart.   
The toll on his psyche -   
Could not be much greater.   
He leaves the hot coffee -   
In the refrigerator. 

Amanda's antennae -   
React with suspicion.   
What is he hiding?   
Does she have competition?   
They both feel the Buzz,   
Mac's exceptionally itchy,   
'Expecting someone?'   
(Quickly) 'It must be Richie.' 

He must get her out!   
'Want to go to a lecture?'   
Amanda's unmoved.   
Her 'rival' detector,   
Warns her, 'What is it -   
He's trying to conceal?'   
But, when the lift opens...   
It's Richie! For real. 

The Race Track 

Sixty-five thou,   
To Kit, this was plenty.   
But the price of the horse -   
Has gone to one-twenty!   
Kit's mortified.   
Despondent, dejected,   
His luck still is bad,   
Just as he expected. 

The Loft 

Kit's on the phone,   
'Please come to the track.'   
Mac looks at his friends,   
'I'll be right back.   
A crisis - they need me.'   
His words sound sincere.   
He whispers to Richie -   
His plans, 'Keep her here.' 

The Race Track 

'Double Eagle's her name?   
You must be kidding.'   
'MacLeod, this fine filly -   
Will stop my luck's skidding.   
She's a blue-chip investment,   
Don't you agree?'   
'Kit...is that all -   
You wanted from me?' 

'I think she can run.'   
So...the deal is a pip?'   
'If you're buying a racehorse.'   
'We are,' Kit lets slip.   
'You need a close look,'   
As he pulls Mac along,   
That little word, 'we'   
Just doesn't belong. 

The Loft 

Amanda's a devious -   
Sly little minx.   
She explores Richie's armor -   
Targeting all its chinks.   
Deft fingers massage,   
Whispers soft as chiffon,   
'Who's MacLeod seeing...   
And where has he gone?' 

Richie's perspiring,   
He's battling a pro.   
Amanda could warm -   
A dead Eskimo.   
He blurts out, 'The race track!'   
She's all set to dash.   
'He'll kill me, Amanda!'   
'I know.' Her eyes flash. 

The Race Track 

Mac gives his appraisal,   
'Straight leg, she's real clean.   
Got great conformation.'   
Kit: 'See what I mean?   
She's perfect! She'll end -   
My long losing streak,   
Begun by that bitch,   
Amanda, that sneak!' 

'Right after she stole -   
The Double Eagle from me -   
I won - in a crap game -   
A voyage at sea.   
A cruise to Alaska,   
I was freedom bound,   
But the steamer went down,   
All aboard it were drowned. 

Flashback, San Francisco, 1888 

'A-CHOO!' sneezes Kit,   
As he enters the portal,   
Why must he sneeze -   
At every Immortal?   
He's haggard, bone-weary -   
Ready to swoon.   
But he's scraped up the funds -   
To reclaim his saloon. 

'Not for sale!' jeers Amanda,   
'Not ever! It's mine!   
I like it so much,   
I've improved its design.   
In honor of my -   
Many wild escapades,   
The casino's renamed,   
It is now 'Queen of Spades.' 

The sign affects Kit -   
Like a kick to the groin.   
All that's left, he perceives -   
Is his lucky-piece coin.   
'No!' barks Amanda,   
'That came with the place.'   
Kit's begging her now,   
Even Mac pleads his case. 

Amanda stands firm.   
Kit musters what's left -   
Of dignity's shreds...   
And exits, bereft.   
So weak from his efforts,   
He falls down the stairs,   
Amanda ignores him,   
Only Mac - his friend - cares. 

The Race Track, Present Day 

Mac's along as advisor,   
(That's what he thinks).   
'A-CHOO,' Kit explodes,   
Who is that? MacLeod shrinks,   
Richie! Relief!   
Then comes the A-Bombing,   
Rich pulls Mac aside,   
'Amanda is coming!' 

Kit needs Mac RIGHT NOW!   
'The deal!' he declares.   
'Take Richie...he handles -   
My financial affairs.'   
To Richie, 'Just do it.   
Just keep him happy.'   
Richie's eyes point the way,   
Mac skedaddles real snappy. 

'Amanda!' 'MacLeod!'   
'What a surprise.'   
Her face reflects venom,   
There is ice in her eyes.   
'What does SHE have -   
That MY assets don't meet?'   
'Great power and stamina...   
And four gorgeous feet!' 

There stands Double Eagle -   
In all of her glory.   
'A horse???' cries Amanda,   
'Why make up that story?'   
Richie runs up,   
'The deal's now in force!'   
The Highlander's dazed,   
He just bought a horse. 

'For ME?' coos Amanda,   
'It's just what I wanted.'   
Mac's out sixty thousand,   
But continues undaunted.   
Later, he'll relish -   
Her appreciation,   
If he keeps her and Kit -   
From decapitation. 

MacLeod leaves Amanda -   
Caressing her horse.   
'A-CHOO! A-CHOO!' echoes,   
'Two of you, but of course.'   
Rich and MacLeod,   
Note Kit's happy face,   
'I've entered our filly -   
In tomorrow's big race.' 

'In only one day -   
You'll make back your money.   
MacLeod, why are you -   
Looking so funny?'   
Mac thinks, 'They're co-owners,   
Kit and Amanda,   
To keep them apart -   
Will take great propaganda.' 

Kit: 'Let's see the horse!'   
Mac: 'Let's celebrate!'   
We'll flip for who pays,   
Mac will accommodate,   
He allows Kit to win,   
Puts him in a good mood,   
Keep him far from Amanda,   
And that asinine feud. 

The Loft, Later 

Amanda's astride him,   
Rubbing his back,   
'You don't have to do this,'   
Says a half-asleep Mac.   
He's soon wide-awake,   
At Amanda's recall,   
Double Eagle...Kit O'Brady,   
She remembers it all. 

Flashback, San Francisco, 1888   
The Queen of Spades Casino 

Amanda's in heaven,   
The Casino is jumping,   
Money, excitement -   
Set her heart pumping   
She's now truly happy,   
She cannot abide gloom,   
To Mac, 'We'd be happier -   
In my hotel room.' 

Amanda's Hotel Room Bed 

Mac has a blue feather,   
Clenched in his teeth,   
That feather has traveled,   
Around and beneath.   
He has given Amanda -   
Complete satisfaction.   
And now he requests -   
A reciprocal action. 

A favor for Kit,   
He nuzzles her throat,   
'Without his gold coin,   
He's adrift and afloat,   
Please give it back,   
For me?' he cajoles.   
Just as she relents,   
The fire alarm tolls. 

The Queen of Spades Casino 

The Casino's in ruins,   
Burnt to the ground,   
The remains of its beauty -   
Are strewn all around.   
'My dream's gone, MacLeod,   
Here, I was a Lady,   
He burned it all down,   
That bastard, O' Brady!' 

'The next time I see him -   
A dead man he'll be!'   
But first she'll inflict -   
Even more agony.   
She hurls the gold coin,   
(With all Kit's luck in it),   
To the depths of the sewer,   
It's gone in a minute. 

The Loft, Present Day 

'Amanda, it's time -   
To forget and forgive.'   
'Never!' she swears,   
'As long as I live!'   
A Buzz from the lift,   
'It's Richie,' hopes Mac.   
'You call me?' asks Rich,   
He had come through the back. 

The unanswered question -   
Who is it in the lift?   
When Kit saunters out,   
Reaction is swift.   
'You snake!' yells Amanda,   
'You thieving French whore!'   
'I am NOT French,   
As I've told you before!' 

'You CHEATED!' 'YOU stole!'   
They trade accusations.   
Mac tries to diffuse -   
Some of their allegations.   
'You stole my gold piece,'   
(MacLeod's head is spinning),   
'A sewer rat has it,   
He's probably winning.' 

Kit draws his sword,   
MacLeod drags him out,   
Amanda will try -   
An alternate rout.   
She slugs Richie's jaw,   
(He was holding her back)   
She bolts down the stairs -   
To intercept Mac. 

They're all in the dojo,   
Mac commands, 'No, not here!'   
'Not in my home!'   
A beheading seems near.   
Mac treats the pair -   
Like two kindergartners,   
'Go ahead, kill each other,   
Too bad you are partners.' 

'Partners?' 'With THAT?'   
'Yeah, the horse, Double Eagle.'   
They look as if Mac -   
Said something illegal.   
'I presented my half -   
To Amanda,' he sighs.   
Too bad you won't see -   
Your horse win the prize.' 

They postpone their battle -   
'Til the race runs its course.   
Loser is beheaded,   
Survivor keeps horse,   
'Fine.' Both agree.   
Their swords put away.   
MacLeod heaves a sigh.   
'That bought us a day.' 

Conway Greens Race Track 

Post time is near   
Both owners delighted,   
Kit tells Amanda -   
'Don't feel too excited,   
Any feelings expressed -   
When our filly runs past -   
In the heat of the moment -   
Are fleeting, won't last.' 

'Enjoy her run now,'   
Sneers Amanda, with hate -   
'After slicing your head -   
I will not hesitate,   
I'll rename that filly,   
She'll receive accolades -   
Not as Double Eagle,   
But as...Queen of Spades.' 

They're off and they're running,   
Double Eagle does fine.   
Her final spurt puts her -   
First, over the line.   
Amanda and Kit -   
Wildly cheering her run,   
Embrace one another,   
'Yes! Yes! Oh, well done!' 

The moment fades quickly,   
They've unfinished business.   
They meet in a place -   
Where no one can witness.   
Both draw their weapons,   
Exchange final insults,   
They act more like babies -   
Than centuries-old adults. 

The Loft 

Duncan's desperately pacing,   
He has put in a call.   
He's been digging for info -   
So he can forestall -   
The impending beheading -   
Of an old, cherished friend.   
Will he find what he needs?   
Has he reached a dead end? 

The Race Track, Now Deserted 

'A-CHOO!' Kit's reaction.   
Mac's in time to surprise them.   
He has some news copy -   
That should tranquilize them.   
'Kit couldn't have started -   
The saloon's conflagration.   
His steamship was sunk -   
At a distant location.' 

Amanda is forced -   
To swallow her pride.   
She mumbles...she's sorry,   
Duncan pulls them aside.   
'Do you realize -   
How much the race paid?'   
'WE WON!' The light dawns   
Rapprochement has been made. 

The Loft, Later 

It doesn't last long,   
Both owners are battling,   
How to manage the horse?   
The sabers start rattling.   
'This isn't working.'   
MacLeod finds a deck,   
'High card gets the horse.'   
They think, 'What the heck.' 

Kit taps the deck -   
To bring his luck back.   
The card he selects -   
Of diamonds, a jack.   
Amanda's turn next,   
Over her card, she pores.   
At last, throws it down -   
In defeat, says - 'She's yours.' 

Kit's joy's an explosion!   
He gives Mac a hug,   
Shakes hands with Amanda,   
She reacts with a shrug.   
Kit's gotta run,   
He's now, 'on a roll.'   
Double Eagle's come back,   
Now O'Brady is whole. 

Amanda's repentant,   
'What was I doing?   
It was YOUR money...   
Forgive me?' she's cooing.   
Mac looks at her card,   
There it is...Queen of Spades!   
He kisses her lips,   
Hooray for fair trades! 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'Nicholas Campbell is a wonderful actor, but with some problems with his lines, so he'd make them up. And the other actors would wait for their cues and they wouldn't come.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'Because of time we had to cut out this crane shot that Mario Azzopardi, the director, did and he was livid. And we got into this whole weird fantasy thing for transitions using the golden double eagle. And I got to shoot some second unit with the coin for transitions. Amanda flips the coin, it goes into the grate and it falls down and then comes into the hair buttons when it falls into his hands. That was fun.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'My old buddy, Nicholas Campbell, who now has his own series, 'Da Vinci's Inquest'. He's a well-known Canadian actor. He and Elizabeth did a good comic turn.' 

~ Reunion   
  
---


End file.
